whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth Finder (1)
Truth Finder (1) is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the data of Dying Message. It is exclusive to the remake version. Location It is found in Room 3-3 on the 2nd floor of New Building of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2015 English= Truth Finder (1) Yeondu Newspaper, Winter Issue Dying Message---- A dying message refers to the last message left by a victim of a murder, and it is different from a common will in its meaning and content. The purpose of a dying message is to reveal the murderer. Therefore the message could provide an important clue for a murder case. But in reality, dying messages are hard to come by. Logically, it will not be easy for someone dying to leave a message. If the person was strong enough to do that, it would make sense for that person to try to find a way to live, rather than writing down their last words. Dying Messages in the Mystery Novels---- Mystery novels have heavily influenced the idea of "dying message" to become widely known by the public. In a mystery novel, a dying message is often used as a literary device to trick readers away from the true plot. Therefore, in novels, a dying message that points straight at the culprit is often a fake one. Also, most a dying messages are found in incomplete pieces or given in the form of a puzzle on which solving it becomes the main story line. Dying Message in the Real World---- As mentioned earlier, dying messages lack practicality and they are something used in novels. But, if one can look at it from a different angle, you could say that the diary or the notes left by the terminally-ill or someone who committed suicide falls into the category of dying messages. Hidden Truths in Dying Messages---- Like its long history, Yeondu High School has a long list of rumors about accidents and strange happenings. Among these rumors, there are those about dying messages of the teachers and students who killed themselves. According to the rumors, in the days when the school used to have dorms, a housemother killed herself and left a dying message. That dying message is supposedly hidden somewhere in the school. Apparently the message has the passcode that can unlock the key box in the Student Department Office. Since no one has ever seen this dying message, it cannot be confirmed. |-|Korean= 그것이 알고 싶다 (1) 연두신문 겨울호 다잉메세지---- 다잉메세지란 살인사건의 피해자가 죽어가면서 남기는 전언을 의미하는데, 일반적으로 사용되는 유언과는 의미가 다르다. 주된 내용은 살인자가 누구인지에 대해 밝히는 것으로, 사건을 해결하는 데 중요한 단서가 될 수 있다. 하지만 이러한 다잉메세지는 현실에서는 보기 힘들다. 상식적으로 생각해보아도 죽어가는 사람이 어떤 단서를 남기기란 쉽지 않기 때문이다. 만약 그럴 기력과 체력이 있다면, 오히려 어떻게든 살아나기 위해 애쓰는 것이 일반적일 것이다. 추리소설에서의 다잉 메시지---- 다잉메세지가 대중에게 알려지게 된 것은 추리소설의 영향이 크다. 추리소설에서 다잉메세지는 작가가 독자를 혼란스럽게 하기 위한 트릭의 일환으로 자주 활용된다. 때문에 범인을 직접적으로 가리키는 다잉메세지의 경우, 오히려 거짓일 가능성이 많으며, 대부분의 다잉메세지는 불완전한 형태나 퍼즐처럼 제시되어 그것을 풀이하는 과정이 소설의 주요 이야깃거리가 된다. 현실에서의 다잉메세지---- 앞에서 언급하였듯, 다잉메세지라는 것은 현실성이 다소 떨어지는 공상의 소재로 현실에서 찾아보기는 힘들다. 하지만 시각을 조금 달리한다면, 불치병 환자가 남긴 수필이나 자살한 사람이 남긴 일기 등이 다잉메세지의 일종이라고 볼 수 있을 것이다. 다잉메세지에 숨겨진 진실---- 우리 연두 고등학교에는 오래 된 역사 만큼이나 사건사고에 대한 소문이 많다. 그 중에는 자살한 학생이나 실성한 선생 등이 남긴 다잉메세지에 대한 것도 있다. 소문에 따르면 과거 기숙사가 있던 시절, 자살한 여사감이 남긴 다잉메세지가 학교 어딘가에 숨겨져 있다고 한다. 그 안에는 학생부실의 열리지 않는 열쇠함을 여는 비밀번호가 숨겨있다고 하는데, 그 다잉메세지를 보았다는 학생은 한 명도 없어, 소문의 진위여부는 확인할 길이 없다. |-|Français= Sondeur/Chercheur de vérité (1) Journal du lycée Yeondu, numéro d'Hiver. Message de mort---- Un message de mort réfère au dernier message laissé par une victime de meurtre et c'est différent des messages communs au vu de ce qu'il contient. Le but de ce message est de révéler l'identité du meurtrier. Donc le message peut être très important dans une affaire de meurtre. Mais en réalité les messages de morts sont très difficile à trouver. Logiquement, ce serait assez dur que quelqu'un laisse un message s'il est en train de mourir. Si la personne était assez forte pour faire cela, il serait logique que cette personne essaie de trouver un moyen de vivre plutôt que d'écrire ses derniers mots. Message de mort dans les romans policiers---- Les romans policiers ont fortement influencé l’idée du «message de mort» à se faire largement connaître du public. Dans un roman policier, un message mourant est souvent utilisé comme un outil littéraire pour éloigner les lecteurs du véritable complot. Par conséquent, dans les romans, un message de mort qui pointe directement sur le coupable est souvent un faux. De plus, la plupart des messages de mort se trouvent dans des pièces incomplètes ou sous la forme d'un puzzle sur lequel la résolution devient la ligne principale. Message de mort dans la réalité---- Comme mentionné précédemment, les messages de mort manquent de réalisme et sont utilisés dans les romans. Mais, si on prenait ça d'un angle différent on pourrait dire que les journaux intimes ou les notes d'un patient en phase terminal ou quelqu'un qui s'est suicidé sont des sortes de messages de mort. Vérité cachée dans les messages de mort---- Comme sa longue histoire, le lycée Yeondu a une longue liste de rumeurs à propos d'accident et de choses étranges. Au milieu de ces rumeurs, il y a celles qui parlent des messages de mort des professeurs ou des étudiants qui se sont suicidés. Conforme aux rumeurs, pendant les jours où l'école utilisait des dortoirs, une responsable s'est donnée la mort et a laissé un message de mort. Ce message de mort est caché quelque part dans l'école. Apparement le message a un mot de passe qui permet d'ouvrir un boîte à clefs dans le bureau du département des élèves. Personne ne l'a jamais vu donc, ça n'est pas confirmé. Further Notes *The Korean title of this document [그것이 알고 싶다] is the same as the title of Korea's well-known investigative journalism TV programs. *In the original, Yeondu Newspaper exist only one : Truth Finder (3), Truth Finder (4) (deleted in original ver). Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents